


A Christmas Dinner

by rainbowthefox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Gen, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Undertale Gang gather at Asgore's for Christmas dinner. (AU. Undyne/Alphys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Dinner

It was really warm.

From where you were, you could hear the fireplace cracking and you could smell the gingerbread cookies that were baking in the oven. The wall in front of you was decorated with snowflakes and various doodles of snowmen and elves. You look at the goat beside you. He turns to you and smiles, handing you a blue crayon.

You hear footsteps behind you, and you turn. Asgore was carrying plates and setting them on the table. He turns in your direction and gives the both of you a smile. Asriel waves to him beside you. He walks over to you, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Having fun?" He asked. Both of you nod.

"That's good. I like the snowman you drew, Frisk."

You turn to look at the wall, and saw that he was motioning to the one you were currently working on. You smile and give him a nod of thanks. Asriel impatiently squirms beside you.

"What about mine, daddy? Do you like it?"

Asgore looks, and smiles. He says, "Yes, I do. That's a very beautiful tree."

Asriel smiles and looks over at you. You return it and give him a thumbs up. The tree he drew was only about an inch tall and was covered in dozens of ornaments. So much that you could barely see the tree itself. But...despite it all, it really was beautiful.

"Is Santa gonna' come?" Asriel asked.

"Of course," Asgore ruffles the fur on his head. "In fact, he's going to come right after dinner."

You heard Asriel exclaim 'yes!' under his breath before turning back to the wall and coloring in his tree. You were about to finish yours until you heard Asgore ask:

"Frisk, can you help me in the kitchen for a moment?"

You nod and get up off from the floor. Asgore leads you into the kitchen in the other room. When you were inside, you saw various bowls full of food sitting on counters followed by the aroma of steam. A couple of pots still sat on the stove, filled with potatoes and rice. You saw one that was filled with spaghetti. Your stomach growled.

Asgore chuckles, and leads you over to a tray of gingerbread cookies on the counter. You saw a couple of frosting packets put to the side as well as some cookie cutters. You nearly felt your heart leap out of your chest when he handed you one of the packets.

"Do you mind helping me decorate the gingerbread cookies?" He asks.

Unsure on how to respond, you step on your tiptoes and draw a smiley face on one of the cookies. Asgore smiles and pats you on the head, walking to the stove so he could work on dinner.

The sound of Asriel's footsteps came into the kitchen, and when you looked, he was already grabbing a frosting packet. He looked at you hesitantly, and you nod. He smiles and goes to some of the other cookies, putting dots on their chests as if they were buttons. You giggle.

It was funny. You used to spend your Christmas standing with your mother on the sidewalks and asking strangers for donations. It was ever so rarely that you'd actually have a Christmas dinner, and if you did it was in a building that wasn't your home. You would have never thought you'd be given the chance to decorate cookies with another child. The thought of that excited you.

Asriel taps your shoulder, and you look at what he's motioning to. He decorated a cookie that looked like you. Striped shirt, brown hair, and black boots. You smile, then turn to draw a striped shirt on one that looked exactly like his. He bounces excitedly.

"Wow, Frisk! Good job!"

Asgore peeks over, and smiles. "Yes, Frisk. Very nice job. I'm sure everyone would like a gingerbread cookie of themselves."

You and Asriel turned to each other in surprise at this suggestion, then smile. Immediately, the two of you started to decorate the rest of the cookies. You made them into all the friends you knew. Papyrus, Sans, Napstablook, Mettaton, Undyne...Soon enough, you made one of everyone. You turn to Asriel and notice that he was decorating one like a flower.

"Very, very good!" Asgore exclaims as he admires the cookies both of you decorated. "Thank you very much for helping, you two. I'll be sure to let them cool so they'll be ready by dinnertime."

You put the frosting packets back on the counter and run into the other room with Asriel. The two of you finish decorating the wall.

\--

The doorbell rang.

Asgore leans out of the kitchen door. He asks, "Frisk, can you answer that?"

You nod and walk over to the door, twisting the knob so it opened. On the other side of it was Undyne and Alphys. Alphys wore a sweater on top of her dress, and Undyne was wearing her usual jacket and casual clothing. When saw you, she grinned.

"What's up, punk!?"

You smile as she leans down and gives you a knuckle sandwich. Alphys nervously looks around. She fidgets with her fingers asks, "C-Can we come in, or are we too early..?"

"You're just in time!" Asgore exclaims behind you, extending the door outwards. "Please, come in."

Undyne ruffles your hair and steps inside. Alphys nervously follows behind her. The two of them take a seat on the couch, and Undyne turns the TV on. Asgore was about to shut the door until both of you heard someone outside exclaim:

"WAIT!"

You and Asgore peek out the door, only to see Papyrus running down the sidewalk carrying a pot in his hands. From where you were, you could also see Sans chasing after him. He looked really nervous.

Papyrus exclaims, "HOLD THE DOOR OPEN, I'M ALMOST THERE!"

Sans extends a bony hand out towards him. He says, "Bro, be careful with the-"

SMACK!

Papyrus tripped over Asgore's mailbox and fell face-down into a pile of snow. The pot in his hands also fell and opened upon the impact. Tons of spaghetti scattered around the snow as the lid fell off, and some had also fallen out of Papyrus' pants. Sans runs towards him and helps him up.

"OH NO!" Papyrus exclaims, gloves smacked to his skull. "THE SPAGHETTI IS RUINED!"

"Are you alright?" Asgore asks in concern, stepping out of the house and helping him clean up the mess. Sans brushed the spaghetti off of Papyrus' legs. The skeleton sighs and holds the empty pot with despair.

"Yes. I, the Great Papyrus, am completely okay. But, sadly, my spaghetti is not."

Asgore pats him on the back and gives him a sincere smile. He says, "That's okay, Papyrus. I made plenty for dinner tonight! I'm glad you brought some just in case, though."

"REALLY?" Papyrus asks, eye sockets glowing in excitement. His whole mannerism changed. Asgore nods as Sans pats his brother on the back.

"See, Pap? I told you everything was going to be okay."

"THAT YOU DID, BROTHER!" Papyrus happily trots into the house. "FOR ONCE, YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING!"

"Heh." Sans follows him into the house. When he sees you at the doorway, he ruffles your hair. You couldn't help but smile. Asgore peeks outside for a moment or two before hesitantly closing the door and walking back into the kitchen.

"Wowee!" Papyrus exclaims, looking at the tree placing in the room. "Look at all the presents!"

He leans down and peeks at one. Sans rolls his eyes. "Papyrus-"

"I'm not doing anything, Sans!" He exclaims, standing up with a gift held in his hands. "I'm just...inspecting the presents. Yes. You see, last year...Someone put a packet of gum in my stocking. Turns out it wasn't real, and that was quite a....shocker."

He mutters his usual Nyeh heh heh!, and you look up at Sans, who was currently shaking his skull. You tug on his sleeve, and he turns to you.

"'Sup, kiddo?"

You ask him where Toriel is. He shrugs. "Don't know. She should be here by now, right?"

You look around for her and shake your head. Sans shrugs again, then plops down on the couch next to Undyne. You look at the ground in thought. Was Toriel not going to come because of...Asgore?

You walk back into the hallway and peek into the kitchen. The King was currently stirring some sauce, what you assumed was for the spaghetti. He had a big smile like he usually did, but you could still see the tears that were drying on his fur. You frown.

Despite how much you wanted to call Toriel and ask her to come over, you knew it wasn't the best choice to make. She loathed Asgore, and he would burst into tears just at the mention of her. The two of them mixed with a Christmas dinner surely wouldn't turn out too well, you thought.

\--

The doorbell rang. The first person to react to it was Papyrus, and he nearly jumped out of the couch and sprang to the door, yelling: "I'LL GET IT!"

With that, he turned the knob and opened the door. The next voice to come was an easy guess.

"Hello, darling!"

Everyone turned towards the door, and Napstablook flew inside. Mettaton followed behind him, plenty of presents held in his robotic arms. He looked around and smiled, dropping the presents off underneath the tree. Alphys nervously shook in her seat.

"Sorry we're late..." Napstablook murmured, leaning their head down. "Mettaton was busy getting ready..."

"Blooky!" Mettaton exclaimed, a bit embarrassed. He turned to the rest and coughed. "We were just busy with the presents, is all. Blooky and I made sure to get everyone something~"

He looked at the TV that they were currently huddled in front of. Once he saw his face on the screen, his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Oh! You're watching my new Christmas special! Alphys, move over."

He squished his way onto the couch, purposely blocking Undyne and Alphys from each other. You felt someone tap your shoulder, and you turn around. Asriel was handing you one of the gingerbread cookies both of you frosted earlier. You grabbed it and noticed it was the Napstablook one you made.

You look at him, and Asriel motions to the ghost sitting in the corner of the room. Getting the message, you walk over to Napstablook and hand him the cookie. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh? Is that for me?" He asked, sitting up to look at what you were holding. "Oh....how nice. It looks just like me."

He reaches out to grab it, but ends up going through it instead. Both of you stand there awkwardly until you put the cookie to the floor, slide it over to him, and walk away. Asriel carries a tray full of the other gingerbread cookies, and you both grin. The two of you run around and hand the cookies out to those who you made.

Once Papyrus got his, his eyes sparkled.

"SANS DO YOU SEE THIS COOKIE!? IT LOOKS JUST LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He yells, shoving the cookie in Sans' face. The skeleton pushes it aside and gives him a smile.

"Yeah, bro. Looks cool." 

Papyrus turns to you. "THANK YOU, HUMAN. THIS COOKIE IS ALMOST AS CUTE AND TASTY AS I AM."

Sans gives his brother a nervous look, and you walk away pretending you didn't hear anything. Alphys held her cookie, nervously shaking while she did so. Undyne laughed and pressed her cookie and against hers.

"Hey, look! Ours are kissing!"

Alphys turns red and hides her face in a Santa hat that was laying nearby. Undyne grins and leans down to kiss the top of her head. Mettaton was showing Napstablook his, and Papyrus was too busy talking to Sans about how great he was as well as the cookie. Asriel nudges you, and both of you giggle.

Asgore leans out of the kitchen and exclaims, "Dinner's ready!"

Immediately, everyone sprang out from their seats and hurried into the dining room. The table was already set with several dishes of food. Everyone started to take their seats, and you chose one between Papyrus and Asriel. Asgore takes a seat on the end of the table, and raises his arms.

He says, "Thank you all for coming tonight. This year has been absolutely wonderful, and my life has changed ever since a new human has fallen into the Underground once more."

Everyone turns to you. Realizing you were in the middle of attention, you feel a bead of sweat drop down from your forehead.

"Nevertheless," Asgore continues. "I think it's safe to say that, if it weren't for Frisk, none of us would be where we are today. So it is that I am thankful for. You may all now dig in."

Both Undyne and Sans took 'dig in' literally, and immediately started shoving food in their faces. Papyrus started yelling at his brother to improve his manners, and Alphys nervously watched her girlfriend pile down into chicken and potatoes.

Mettaton squirts oil everywhere on his food and Napstablook constantly rams his head in his food, trying to get a bite of it. You look around at the chaos of the table and shrug, slamming your face into a pile of potatoes.

What a wonderful dinner.


End file.
